1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain and useful improvements in a multi-function lighting device and more particularly, to a lighting device which is miniature in size and can be hand-held and capable of operating as a flashlight or a lantern, or as a signaling device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Almost since the advent of dry cell batteries, numerous types of commercially available flashlights have been in existence. The conventional flashlight usually includes a head containing a source of light such as a light bulb fitted within a polished reflector. The elongate handle of the flashlight is designed to contain one or more dry cell batteries which energize the light source when a switch is actuated. In general, the basic operation and structure of the flashlight has changed very little since the initial inception of the flashlight and the improvements have largely been devoted only to the components used in the flashlight, such as the switches, lenses or the like.
There have been several proposed and commercially available flashlights in which the head is hingedly connected to the body by a somewhat flexible strap. In this way, the head can be spaced apart from the body of the flashlight, but connected to the power source in the flashlight through conductors in the flexible strap. However, these devices are still single function devices in that they can only function as a flashlight.
Heretofore, there has not been any multi-function lighting device which can operate as a lantern or as a signaling device or as a flashlight itself. Most flashlights are single function in that they are designed to generate a beam of light extending axially outwardly from the head of the flashlight. While most flashlights are effective for that purpose, they are also generally limited to that purpose.
There have also been several embodiments of a so-called "miniature flashlight" in which relatively small batteries are included in the handle or housing of the flashlight and which operate a light bulb fitted within a reflector in the head end or so-called "head" of the flashlight. Exemplary of this type of flashlight is U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,974, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,565, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,336. These flashlights primarily differ from the conventional flashlight which uses a manually actuable off/on switch by the provision of a switch mounted within the head. In this way, the switch is actuated and the light bulb is energized or de-energized in response to rotation of the head. Beyond this, the flashlight is still a single function flashlight in that it only serves to generate light extending axially from the head end of the flashlight.
There has been a need for a lighting device which is small in size and which is hand-held and can be easily carried on an individual. Further, there has been a need for a lighting device of this type which can function not only as a flashlight, but also as a lantern or a signaling device.
Light from a flashlight can only travel a relatively short distance and moreover, the batteries have a limited life span when generating power for an incandescent light source. Further, they are not effective for generating a signal at a long distance. As a result, there is also a need for a device which can operate as a lantern or as a signaling device and which is capable of generating light which can be seen for some distance. In this way, the lighting device can act as a type of emergency warning device. Further, this type of device can also be used effectively by peace officers, traffic control officers, guides for landing aircraft, etc.